Drained
by JoyHeart
Summary: Alfred feels he's settled well in England with his flat-mate Arthur and college chums. He's a semi-closeted and sexually-frustrated homosexual, but he doesn't let that get him down. Then the dreams begin, dreams of a strange creature with violet eyes that fixes those problems. As Alfred will learn though, incubi are dangerous things. AU Incubus!Ivan/Human!Alfred prizefic


**Drained**

_((Joyful Note: This fanfiction is a prizefic for my manualfic's 200th reviewer, xXIvana BraginskiXx. Her prompt was a M-rated RusAme fic with Incubus!Ivan and Human!Alfred. Because the world apparently needed more of that. Does writing this make me a hero, then? BTW Be proud of me; I actually did research for this fanfic. I had to. The only thing I knew about incubi were that they had sex with people. I needed more info if I was going to write something about one. ... and this has a detailed sex scene in it. Hence it had to go on Ao3 instead of . Because... because... I wanted to. XD Sorry if my 200th reviewer doesn't like it. YOU WANTED AN INCUBUS I MEAN COME ON! Lol, but let's do this!))_

Arthur Kirkland had been knitting a very nice green and white checkered tea-cozy while sitting on his cushy living room sofa in front of the telly. He was watching a very interesting and startling documentary about the worldwide decreasing honeybee population when he was rudely interrupted by his roommate Alfred Jones slamming the front door of their shared flat and noisily kicking off his boots into the closet where they would sit rudely flung on top of Arthur's own shoes likely caking them with dirt, and slush as well since it was getting into the winter months and they'd had a light snow recently. The natively British man scowled, annoyed that the American immigrant never placed his shoes side-by-side like a normal person but instead just tossed them about as if it didn't matter just what they hit when they landed.

Arthur assumed that now Alfred would probably head to the kitchen, drink milk directly from the carton (yet another thing that irritated Arthur about the miserable Yank), and then proceed to wander to his bedroom where he would pretend to be working on his graduate thesis for his archaeology masters, when in all likelihood he was instead wanking off to multitudes of gay porn on the internet like the poof he was, if the man's actual progress on the work was anything to go by. Well, that and the moans that occasionally drifted through the door, disturbing as that was.

Not that there was anything wrong with being a poof- er- gay, as Arthur would hastily add to this train of thought. It's just that he wasn't. He liked women, always had, and that one drunken night with the Frenchman who worked as the head chef in the same restaurant Arthur waited tables at meant absolutely nothing! If only the Frenchman would let him forget about it... stupid bloody frog. Alfred was, incidentally, living off a number of student loans and the money his family in America was sending to him so the boy didn't have to work all the time as Arthur did to live in the middle of London.

But on this day Alfred did not do as Arthur had expected. Instead he slunk into the living room to Arthur's displeasure, taking up the seat beside the Brit and kicking his stinky feet up on Arthur's coffee table. Honestly, if he had been able to pay the rent on this flat by himself in this economy, he would have kicked Alfred out ages ago. R-really, even with his pay raise he couldn't afford it, it's not like he'd be lonely without Alfred or anything... and really he barely saw the man anyway since Arthur worked so often. This was one of Arthur's rare days off, though Alfred had been coming home later than Arthur had for the past week or so for some reason.

Hey, Artie?" The sudden words from the American made Arthur's unusually large eyebrows rise almost to his yellow-blonde hair as he finally noticed Alfred's appearance. The usually bright, cheerful man with the overly-large stature, dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes that winked at the world through his glasses was looking strangely... gloomy. His skin was a tad ashen and dark circles lurked under the man's eyes. His posture was uncharacteristically hunched over as well.

It was enough that Arthur overlooked being called 'Artie', something he usually snapped at Alfred about, and instead asked, "What the bloody hell is the matter with you? Are you feeling ill again?" Arthur dropped his knitting and pressed his hand to Alfred's forehead, earning a small glare from the other man as he drew away, aware that although he did not feel a fever the skin was still cold and clammy. "You should probably go lay down in your bedroom." Arthur still recalled vividly leaving Alfred at home with a cold a week or two ago and coming home from work early to find the boy passed out and unable to be woken. He'd had to call an ambulance for the lad.

Alfred shivered, his eyes widening a moment before he shook his head and turned to look at the telly. "I'm not sick," he muttered.

Arthur's brow furrowed, an impressive sight with eyebrows such as his, and he sighed irritably. "Well I'm not going to sit here and catch whatever you've got. I suppose I'll go knit in my own room, then." Arthur made to stand up when Alfred gripped his shirt sleeve, giving the Englishman pause.

"Don't go, I'm not sick," Alfred said softly, so softly that Arthur couldn't help but collapse back into his seat in complete disbelief. Alfred had to be sick, never had Arthur heard him speak that way from the day he had met him when the man had answered his ad looking for a roommate almost four months ago. For all the faults Alfred now displayed, he had certainly interviewed well that day...

"Er, lad," Arthur began, starting to become worried now, "Are you sure you don't want to lie down? I could make you some soup and-"

Alfred snorted, "Rather not be poisoned, bro."

Arthur huffed, his cheeks flushing red as he made to stand up again, "Well so much for helping you! Fine, go ahead and be sick for all I care!"

"I'm not sick!" Alfred insisted again, looking a little angry now, "I just told you! Come on man, just sit down I... I need to ask you something."

At this Arthur's eyebrows rose again and he slowly sat himself back down, now curious. "Er, well alright. What do you want to know?"

Alfred sighed and fidgeted a little. "Do you... uh... this is going to sound really dumb," Alfred scratched his head, and Arthur felt a little relieved that he was starting to act more like himself again, not that the Brit would show it.

"Everything you say sounds that way, I'm quite used to it," Arthur commented dryly. Alfred pouted a little, it was strange that such a large man could pout so cutely- not that Arthur would admit that, and anyway, it only helped prove how childish Alfred really was.

When the pout left Alfred's face though, Arthur's worry grew again as he saw the serious-yet-nervous expression in Alfred's blue eyes as they stared directly into his own green ones and yet at the same time seemed to stare straight through him.

"I..." Alfred began, then stopped, shook his head slightly, then continued, "Artie I... I need you to tell me about incubuses."

Arthur blinked, not expected that in the slightest. "Incubuses... incubi you mean? Why on earth would you want to know about them?"

Alfred laughed, though it sounded hollow, "Just curious. I came across the term and... I want to know more about them."

"Well, why not just use an internet search? Surely that would tell you," Arthur scoffed, but Alfred shook his head.

"I uh, I thought you might know more about it. Since it's kind of a weird thing and you're into weird things like fairies and stuff, right?"

Arthur flushed red again. "Fairies are not 'weird things'! They are perfectly nice, respectable people if you treat them right, though admittedly a few have some strange habits and one-"

"ARTIE! Come on dude, just tell me about incubus... bi... whatever! Please Artie?" Alfred pleaded, his eyes holding that slightly teary quality that Arthur had discovered very early on in their acquaintanceship that he could not refuse without feeling incredibly guilty about it.

"Very well," Arthur finally said curtly, taking up the remote control to mute the telly at least. "Now do you know absolutely nothing about the term, or do you have some kind of basic understanding?"

"I know... it's a demon..." Alfred said slowly, not looking at Arthur as he went on in a lower voice, "A demon that has sex with you... a lot..."

Arthur flushed now and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, that is what they do... er, well are you familiar with what a succubus is then, as well?"

Alfred frowned, "Uh that was in South Park..."

"It's basically a female sex demon. Right so," Arthur smiled now, feeling better now that he knew Alfred at least had some idea what he was asking about, even if it were severely limited, and wasn't going to deride his British roommate for having knowledge of such things. "Well, actually, some believe that the incubus and succubus are the same demon who is able to change gender at will."

Alfred's head jerked up at that and his eyes widened considerably. "What? They can? So he... it's both?"

Arthur smirked a little, feeling a swell of pride of having caught Alfred's attention so much with his knowledge of the mystical realm. Honestly, he wished the boy could always have such attention on him, particularly when Arthur asked him to pick up the clothes he inexplicably left all around the flat while Arthur was at work. "Well, it is believed that the creature would first turn into a succubus to seduce a male and collect his sperm. Then it would transform into an incubus and infuse the sperm with a part of itself before seducing or raping a woman so as to impregnate her."

Alfred frowned. "But... that doesn't make sense, what if he... it... what if it was seducing a gay person then?"

"A... w-what?" Arthur stammered, flustered and not expecting such a question. "I-I don't know! I would suppose it would take whatever form was desired by its quarry then..."

"But if it wants to reproduce, it can't with a gay man!" Alfred insisted, making Arthur twitch.

"Well obviously... obviously an incubus wouldn't bother going after a gay person then!" Arthur huffed, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

Alfred shook his head and grasped Arthur's shoulders. The Brit's eyebrow rose in confusion, then both brows furrowed in concern when they saw the desperation in Alfred's eyes. "Come on Artie, there's got to be another reason they fuck people..."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably under Alfred's pleading gaze. Finally he sighed. "Well, that is only one belief. Some also think that the incubus and succubus have sexual relations in order to drain energy out of their victims gradually over time. Christian sources, at least, agree that continued intercourse with an incubus or succubus can lead to death."

At this all the colour seemed to drain from Alfred's face and the young man began shaking violently.

"Goodness, lad!" Arthur's hands flung out to steady the American as he slumped back in his seat, "What's the matter with you? You look as though you've seen the devil himself!"

Alfred groaned and shook his head slowly. "Arthur..."

Arthur stiffened. Alfred, no matter how much Arthur yelled at him for it, almost never called him 'Arthur', always preferring to call him by that insufferable nickname.

"Arthur... how do you get rid of an incubus?" Alfred asked faintly.

Arthur took a moment before he spoke, "Why do you need to know?"

After a minute longer spent in silence, Alfred let out a quiet, mirthless chuckle. "There's one in my bedroom right now, bro. He's been chilling in there for weeks."

* * *

Alfred's nightmare had begun as mere dreams. He had been living in the shared flat with Arthur for a month and a half and had finally gotten settled into his life as a graduate student, studying abroad in England, when the dreams began. His bedroom was decorated in posters of American football teams and American rock bands and pop idols. Most notably he had set up what appeared to be a shrine in one corner; a poster of Indiana Jones over an end table where all four movies sat in DVD and BluRay formats, topped off with a replica of Indiana's iconic hat.

In that bedroom the first dream had occurred, after his first midterm as a graduate student. He had been exhausted, but proud to say he likely got a very good mark on the stressful examination. When he had gotten home late in the afternoon he had planned to have a nap before going out with some classmates for drinks at a pub later that night. Arthur had been at work at the time, so Alfred had no one to disturb him as he waltzed through the flat to his bed and collapsed face first onto the comforter, not even bothering to take off his glasses as he fell into much needed slumber.

The dream was an odd one, Alfred had to admit. In fact, he would look back on it later as what seemed like more of an out-of-body experience, as described in his many 'true' ghost story books that he was so fond of reading. In his dream, he seemed to be floating near the ceiling of his bedroom, looking down on himself as he slept. One tends to think many strange thoughts when forced to view one's own sleeping form. Alfred's thoughts at the time were along the lines of: _"Huh, I should probably stop sleeping with my glasses on,"_ and _"Does my mouth always hang open like that? Eww, I'm drooling!"_

Thoughts such as these stopped, however, when he glanced around his room and noticed to his shock that at his second story window was the head and upper torso of a man peaking into his room. The man had a somewhat heavy build it seemed, hidden beneath a large coat. Alfred vaguely thought this made sense, given the weather outside was getting colder. This also explained the long pinkish scarf wrapped around the man's neck. Though the man appeared to be no older than 25 or 26, a little older than Alfred himself, the strange man's hair was white. Or at least, it was such a pale blonde that it appeared white.

It took a moment of following the man's line of sight to realise that he was looking at Alfred's sleeping form. _"Eww, creeper!"_ Alfred thought in distaste, especially when the man licked his lips. However, after giving it a little consideration, Alfred wondered if the man was feeling cold outside given the nippy weather, and if that was why he wanted in. Seeming to forget how odd it was that the man was peering into a second story window so easily like this, Alfred began to bob along the ceiling toward the window with some half-formed idea of letting the man in, just long enough to warm up, and then sending him on his way. That would be the heroic thing to do after all, right?

_"Yeah! Alfred F. Jones, saving the homeless!"_ the American grinned as he reached down to undo the latch at the window, pulling the framed pane of glass upward. The man at the window seemed quite startled and looked up, allowing Alfred to get a full view of the man's eyes. They were a deep violet colour, very unusual usually though Alfred's brother back home in America had eyes that colour as well. His brother's were not, however, quite this vibrant.

Then those eyes focused on Alfred and the American nearly shit his pants as a wide grin spread across the man's face, revealing two long, pointed teeth... fangs. Alfred gasped.

_"OH SHIT, A VAMPIRE!"_ Alfred screamed, though his voice sounded distant and echo-y. He tried to shut the window, but now could not seem to grasp it with his hands; they seemed to melt through the wood and glass when he tried. The strange man began to climb... no, more like slide through the gap between the window and the windowsill, and stepped silently onto the floor of the bedroom. Alfred bobbed along the ceiling toward the man/vampire but was now being ignored. Alfred also found himself unsure how exactly to get down from the ceiling to stop the creature encroaching on his sleeping self.

Alfred was therefore forced to watch in horror as the creature with the scarf and fangs approached his bed, looking down at his vulnerable, sleeping form. This horror only grew as the man climbed up onto his bed, lying down across the American's back. At that moment Alfred's dream self hovering above the action also felt a warm weight envelope his back and he shivered, trying to move but finding he was unable to do so.

_"No! Get back, creepy homeless person!"_ Alfred tried to cry out but the words he spoke sounded so faded and weak that he might not have said them at all. At any rate the man/ creature/ vampire/ thingy chose not to pay any attention. Instead, Alfred noted that it had lowered its face to the back of the American's neck, and Alfred shivered as he found the breath of the creature to be hot and... almost pleasant. It was a surreal experience, watching the scene from above and yet feeling every inch of the creature/ vampire/ thing moving on top of him, even being able to gauge the temperature of its breath.

The experience became a little more than surreal when the sensation of the creature's wet tongue replaced the breath on his neck. Alfred winced.

_"Eeeeewwww, monster spit!"_ Alfred whined and tried to raise an arm to wipe off the saliva off his neck, but his limbs refused to obey him. He had no choice but to endure as the creature lapped at his neck, first the back of it and then moving to the side to begin suckling there. Alfred's eyes widened. _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh man it's going to bite me and drain my blood and WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP-"_

Then Alfred woke up.

His eyes snapped open and he was in his bed. He jolted upward, noted from the window that it was still mostly daylight, and then jumped out of bed to survey the entire room. Nothing. No creatures with fangs and scarves to speak of. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief after thoroughly checking his closet and looking under the bed. As he straightened however, he felt a spark of panic again and spun to face the window- but that was closed. It was definitely just a dream then; a weird... weirdly erotic and surreal... weird... dream. He sighed again and rubbed at his neck, grimacing. It felt wet, but then so did his forehead and back. He had been sweating like crazy. Damn, he hoped he wasn't getting a cold.

Alfred checked the time and swore, he was going to be late to meet everyone! He fumbled around the room to make sure he had on comfortable clothes and his wallet in hand before heading into the hall. He made his way past the kitchen where, by the smell of burnt things, Arthur was likely cooking something so inedible it would've set off the smoke alarm had the Englishman not disconnected it ages ago after declaring it 'broken'.

"Where are you off to in such a rush? I was just making scones..." Arthur said huffily as Alfred tried to race by.

"Uh, going out for drinks with the guys from school. You should come, Artie! It'd be good for you to get out on the town for once, you know?" Alfred grinned cheekily, trying not to look completely nauseous at the very idea of Arthur making scones. Those things were absolutely disgusting. Like, puke city, man.

Arthur turned to survey Alfred, making vague tsk-sounds at his apparel. As far as Arthur was concerned, Alfred made no effort in his appearance at all; he always seemed a slovenly mess. The Brit's eyes seemed to linger on Alfred's shirt collar though, and it made the American feel rather uncomfortable. Finally the Brit smirked.

"Got yourself a boyfriend I see?"

"Wha- boyfriend? I-I like chicks!" Alfred gasped, "How the hell could you accuse this epitome of testosterone of being a fag? Seriously I-"

"Oh come off it boy, I've already seen the stash of poof mags you keep in your closet, last time you begged me to bring your homework to school and I had to look for it..."

"Oh," Alfred blinked, looked sheepish for a moment, and then shrugged, "Okay well... no I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Because you have a hickey the size of my fist on your neck, obviously!" Arthur's left ginormous eyebrow rose, "What's the matter with you? You've gone really pale all of a sudden."

And Alfred had gone pale, and quickly slapped a hand over his neck. Then he ran into the bathroom, locking the door even with Arthur calling and asking what was wrong in a progressively more worried voice. The American pushed his glasses up his nose and peered into the mirror with wide eyes.

There, clear as day, on his neck, was a giant red mark. A hickey. On his neck. Right where...

Alfred let out a tiny groan and thought, _"Eww, gross, what kind of vampire leaves a hickey?"_

Then another little thought wormed into his head in answer, _"A strangely sexy one, apparently..."_

* * *

Alfred had been drinking a lot of coffee recently. It had been two weeks since the first dream, and the dreams had started occurring every time he slept. He would be in the same situation, watching the scene from above. Only now he didn't need to open the window; when he dreamed the window was always wide open with no hope of closing it.

And so Alfred had watched every night for two weeks as the creature passed through that open window, laid upon him on his bed, and molested him. At first he merely licked and sucked at the American's neck, leaving enough red marks come morning that Alfred had taken to wearing a scarf himself to hide them. Outside in the autumn weather it wasn't questioned but when he wore it inside he was accused of being a 'hipster' more than once. He didn't dare take it off, though.

However, after a few days the creature moved from the neck and began to head south. Alfred would be alarmed to wake up in the morning with his shirt missing and hickeys all the way down his torso after witnessing the creature assault him. The worst part was that when he woke from such attacks he still felt tired, and had started going through his days running completely on coffee it seemed. When he woke up without pants, he knew he had to do something serious about this before he ended up full on raped by this thing.

Not that he knew what to do. So far it seemed the thing only appeared while Alfred was asleep and the American couldn't do much while unconscious, even IF he could still see what was going on for some reason. Though really, the biggest problem might've been the fact that Alfred was also starting to wake up with big cases of morning wood that took nearly half an hour to take care of. It was really screwing up his schedule so to speak.

Finally one night as Alfred bobbed at the ceiling and watched with horror (and a growing arousal) as the creature pulled off his clothes and began kissing and licking its way down his body, Alfred was close to the point he could stand it no longer. His erection ached, even in his dream he could feel it as the creature pulled off his Star Spangled Boxers for the first time and oh, there, it was encircling him with its mouth and-

"GOD FUCK YES!" Alfred screeched and then froze, realizing with a start that he was back in his bed, no creature in sight. He glanced at the floor and saw his clothes and boxers lying in a pile. He looked at his body and saw dark patches in the early morning light where a trail of hickeys was left.

He saw his dick standing at firm attention, still slightly slick with both precum and... and _saliva._

Alfred had had enough. No more blue balling him in his sleep! That was so not cool!

"HEY!" The American shouted into the empty room, glad that Arthur was away for the night at his mother's house and would not return until the next evening, "Get the fuck back here and finish what you started, bro! You can't leave me this close and-"

Alfred nearly screamed again when the sudden weight knocked him back onto his pillows. He stared up and for the first time made proper eye contact with his nightmare molester. The creature was grinning widely, its fangs clearly visible. Different from his dreams however, this time it was not wearing any clothes. Well, it still had its scarf on, but otherwise, completely naked.

"I was hoping you would ask, da?" the thing said in a happy, light voice with a Russian accent. Alfred was speechless.

"You- wait you- f-fuck what is this? What the hell are you? What are y-yaaaaa d-don't stop!" Alfred moaned out as the creature ground its lower half down against Alfred's, making the young adult melt into the call of his hormones faster than if he'd been given an aphrodisiac. And Alfred would know, he gets invited to those kinds of parties. He's a popular dude.

The Russian... thingy, giggled and ground again. "Your moans are cute, little human. Do you want to play with me?"

"Nrg, fuuuuck ye- w-wait," Alfred was flushed and panting, "Y-you're not, um, d-diseased or anyth- AH!" Alfred groaned as the creature dipped and lapped at his right nipple, "GAH! I don't care! Oh fuck, oh fuck," he mewled in need. This seemed ridiculous, that he was so horny, but after a couple of weeks worth of attention his body had become a sounding board for pleasure and _damn_ he needed this. Or it felt like he needed it anyway, and oh but it felt good.

The creature's head now rose to Alfred's ear. "You _do_ want sex, da?" it asked softly, a smile in its words. Well, his words. It was quite obviously male, sporting what might've been the largest cock Alfred had ever seen in his life. Close to 10 inches long, maybe 8 in circumference... it was big.

Really, Alfred stood no chance; he was simply too aroused and not thinking straight and GOD that cock... He could only bucked up and nodded frantically, wailing out as the creature drew back and pushed Alfred's legs up to his chest, "W-wait, uh, w-what's your name, broski?"

The creature paused in lowering his head to the America's ass and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you wish to know?" He sounded rather curious.

Alfred frowned. "Well, uh, you know, you're gonna fuck me and like, it's rude to scream a different name, you know?"

"Oh," the creature blinked, then seemed rather amused, "In that case, my name is Ivan."

"Eee-vaughn," Alfred tried and snorted, good enough for him, "'Kay, let's do this!"

Ivan grinned and bent again, making Alfred gasp and writhe as an abnormally long and limber tongue entered into his hole. Alfred wasn't a virgin, exactly, though he'd never been the bottom he had done finger play and the like. But this, this was a new kind of pleasure altogether. No normal tongue could go so deep and hit his prostate so fast as though it were magnetized. The American bucked and groaned as heat spread through his groin, making his erection achingly hard. Then the tongue withdrew and Alfred whined loudly.

"F-fuck, Ivan, f-fuck me, come on bro, d-don't t-tease, I need it!" he rocked himself on the bed, reaching down to stretch his cheeks apart with his hands. His eyes were lidded with lust, unable to think of anything but that giant cock and how much he wanted it to turn his insides to pulp. He couldn't remember ever being so horny, and wasn't in the state of mind to question if this was some kind of mystic shit from the creature or if he was just really that turned on. Even if these thoughts had run through his mind, he wouldn't have cared either way.

Ivan giggled and poked a finger into his hole instead, "Are you sure? I think it will still hurt too much, I will stretch you more, da?"

Alfred shook his head frantically, "I don't care, I just need it!"

"You'll care in a minute, hush little one, building it up makes it better in the end," the creature licked its lips and had Alfred been fully sane at that moment he might've thought he'd given the same look to a slice of freshly baked apple pie. "You must savour such things, da?

Alfred moaned and pouted, "H-hurry up then!"

Ivan merely continued to smile as he inserted a second finger. His digits were thicker than Alfred's own, and the American wondered if he could get off from just that but... oh, what the hell? He let go of his ass and made to grab his cock, only to have his hands grabbed so fast he saw only a blur.

"N-no faaaaair!" Alfred whined as he fought against the creature's grip. Alfred was stronger than your average college frat boy, but Ivan was a tank, and the American couldn't even find wiggle room.

"Not until I am inside, da?" Ivan said pleasantly, "Then you may pleasure yourself, but only then, da?"

"Y-you don't control me, bro!" Alfred snapped, still trying to desperately reach his own aching member.

"Nyet, of course not," Ivan giggled and Alfred for a moment thought he detected a hint of sarcasm, though such a detection was completely ignored when faced with the pain of an unhelpful arousal, "The faster you stop fighting, the faster I can prepare you, da?"

Alfred looked at Ivan and gave his best puppy dog face. He saw the creature's smile crumble slightly.

"Oh... that's cute..." the creature pouted in return and then sighed, "Fine, but I did say it would hurt..."

Alfred nearly cheered as Ivan aligned himself with his entrance, the American's hands jumping back to his ass to spread himself as wide as it would go. To his surprise, the cock entered him fairly smoothly, and felt slick inside.

However, it was still huge, and Alfred screamed.

"OW! OW! OW! FUCK! TOO MUCH! IT STINGS! OW!"

The creature rolled his eyes. "Then touch yourself! You will feel better, da?"

"NO! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! OH GOD!"

"Nyet, I can't now!" the creature shook his head, but once in to the hilt he paused as the American writhed around him, clearly enjoying the feeling on his giant monster cock.

"W-what do you mean? FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Alfred hollered as the creature's hips rolled slightly, and he could feel a small tear inside him, "WHAT THE HELL MONSTER COCK IS THIS?!"

Ivan giggled, "It is an incubus cock, da? Once you are used to it, you will never go back, promise!"

Alfred winced. "Wh-what the fuck is an incubus?"

"A sex demon!" Ivan laughed, though it sounded darker as he rolled his hips again.

"S-sex demon?" Alfred gasped out, and then let out a moaning wail as his prostate was hit properly. "H-HELL YEAH, SEX DEMON! MAKE IT FEEL GOOD!"

Ivan snorted, "As you wish," and with that his thrusts increased in speed and precision, and gradually depth. Alfred was a puddle of pleasure within moments, even as his insides tore and he knew in brief flashes the pain that was being covered and would be well felt later. It wasn't long before he came without even touching himself.

"OH GOD! Oh fuck, oh Ivan, I just... oh fuck," Alfred was breathing hard but Ivan, the sex demon, was still going and grinning like a mad man. For a moment, Alfred was legitimately scared of his bed partner, but that feeling slowly vanished as his arousal began to grow again.

Alfred came a total of five times before the incubus did, and by that time the poor American was nearly unconscious, his own cum coating both his body and that of his supernatural rear-end assailant. When the demon came, it was a very odd feeling. Like being pumped full of not semen but a thin, liquid oil. Not that Alfred was awake enough to truly define that. Before he fell into sleep he merely felt the huge organ leave him and then, nothing.

When he finally awoke it was already evening, and having had his encounter. He heard the front door open and Arthur come in, calling that he was home and then when he didn't hear a reply and assumed himself alone the British man began grumbling about how Alfred never bothered to do his dishes and that he should've picked that quiet Japanese man as a roommate since he likely would've been more reliable even if the Brit HAD seen that creepy tentacle porn in his backpack while Kiku was using the bathroom and had gotten freaked out and...

Alfred slowly sat himself upright in his bed, tuning out Arthur's ranting from the hallway and kitchen. His lower half let out many cries of protest and Alfred was tempted to just lie back down again, but felt the need to examine the room first. Everything was in place of course, only his bed was a mess. There was semen everywhere and his clothes haphazardly strewn about on the bed posts, half on the floor. The American shivered and reached down to trail a finger at his hole. It was gaping open still, and Alfred felt a little nauseated as too many fingers were able to reach in at once. He felt a wet substance and brought his hand up to examine it.

He was of course expecting it to be tinged red from his blood, no doubt he was rubbed raw inside after all that but strangely it wasn't red... it was violet. The same deep violet colour of Ivan's eyes. And it was weird; it wasn't sticky, just very runny. Alfred shivered again and tentatively reached out his tongue to taste.

It was... sweet. _Really_ sweet. Alfred spat onto the comforter, too sweet even for him, and he loved sweet things! Damn, it tasted like pure sugar, but the texture was all wrong and... yuck!

But... damn... multiple orgasms...

Alfred finally flopped back on his pillows. He may have slept the entire day and missed all his classes, but he was still wiped out. Lucky for him that night at least he was not visited by Ivan and was able to crawl out of bed the next morning for school even though he was still aching.

Though the next night Ivan was back, even as Alfred was fully conscious the demon appeared on top of him as before. And even as Alfred began to sleep while Arthur was at work instead of attending class, and even if Alfred's performance at school was suffering for it in the days he was able to go, the American found himself unable to refuse whenever the incubus appeared to him.

After a month of this, Alfred decided it was time to get serious.

* * *

"You want me to move in with you?" Ivan was staring slack-jawed at Alfred, who had managed to keep himself at least somewhat awake after their session, which in itself was unusual. The incubus did not seem to know what to make of Alfred's sleepy offer.

"Well, stay in my room, yeah," Alfred grabbed Ivan's wrist and gave a weak smile, "Like, we screw every night anyway, you might as well hang out here all the time. Then we can... talk and stuff... you know? It'd be nice."

Ivan frowned. "Are... are you sure you want such a thing? It is an odd request..."

Alfred grinned. "Naw, you have somewhere else to go? Where do you go in the day, anyway?"

Ivan hummed, rubbing Alfred's naked thigh slowly. "I go... around. You wish for me to stay here with you, and then I shall stay. But what of when you leave your house? I know you go to school most days, though not so much lately, da? And do you not have a roommate?"

Alfred shrugged, "Eh, what Artie doesn't know won't kill him. OH, right, and then you won't have to cover my mouth when I start screaming as much, because I can rush home after class and we can do it before Artie gets home."

Ivan smirked slightly, "But then when will you do this 'homework' you sometimes complain about?"

"Dude, way I see it is..." Alfred stretched so one arm was behind his head and pointed lazily across the room to his Indiana Jones shrine, "Look at Indy over there, he didn't need to do homework to be a kick ass archaeologist. He just fucked hot girls, escaped booby traps and fought Nazis. I think I'll be fine." Alright so maybe that was complete bullshit, Alfred hardly got his undergraduate degree with that mentality, but when faced with the prospect of unhindered orgasms-on-demand and the possibility of not only falling asleep but waking up next to Ivan who seemed nearly tailor made to his specifications for sexy, Alfred was more than willing to lie to himself.

Ivan looked blankly at where Alfred was pointing, read the name on the poster, and then looked back at the boy, "What is... Indiana Jones?"

"Dude, you don't know Indy?" Alfred's eyes were suddenly wide open, "Dude... dude just... no. You HAVE to stay tomorrow, it's a Saturday but Artie's still working, we could watch together! It'll be awesome!"

Ivan sighed and rubbed his temple, "Well, it is not-" He frowned at Alfred's puppy dog pouting. "Oh very well."

"Yeah!" Alfred fist pumped and then pulled Ivan down onto the bed with him, looking tired again, "So come on, let's get some sleep, 'kay?"

Ivan looked rather oddly uncomfortable. "But... I do not sleep."

Alfred's mouth fell open slightly, "What? Sex demons don't sleep?"

"Nyet, as an incubus I gain energy through... other methods," Ivan giggled slightly.

Alfred pouted, "Well, can't you just kind of hold me then, while I sleep?" He brightened, "Just like Edward and Bella!"

"That sounds boring..." Ivan looked out the window at the dark sky.

"No! You can watch me sleep! That's romantic, right?" Alfred said happily. Ivan's head turned to him rather quickly.

"R-romantic?" the look Ivan gave was rather strange, "I, er, h-how about I just come back in the morning, da?"

Alfred groaned. "But what if I wake up in the middle of the night all alone?"

"You will not. I'm surprised you're awake now actually. Maybe another round- oh," Ivan blinked as Alfred had fallen asleep already. Well, that worked out nicely. The incubus rose, stretched, and looked down at Alfred with a bemused expression. Finally he conceded to pull the blanket up around the American so he would not freeze to death. He shook his head slowly.

"This may be the strangest meal I've ever had," the incubus snorted and headed for the window. He would return in the morning as promised, he would even be fully clothed when he did, though he doubted the human would awaken until the afternoon.

He was wrong. When Ivan returned about mid-morning, Alfred was already awake and on his computer. Ivan found this very odd, so he merely watched Alfred from the American's bed for a while until Alfred stretched, turned slightly and then let out a loud yelp as he suddenly noticed he was no longer alone.

"Dude!" Alfred glared, "You said you'd be back before I woke up, bro!"

Ivan sighed and toyed with the blanket, "I thought you would sleep longer. I suppose I really didn't give it my all last night, da..."

Alfred snorted and closed his laptop on his desk, "Whatever, broski. Come on, Artie's out, so we can watch Indy on the living room TV!" The American grabbed up 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' and then grabbed Ivan's arm, dragging the confused sex demon off of his bed and out into the living room.

Ivan sat awkwardly on the sofa as Alfred set up the DVD player and pressed play, rushing to snuggle up next to the incubus as the opening titles rolled and humming along to the theme music. The American was feeling rather good about the situation. He was curled up on a couch watching Indy with a stud muffin that gave better sex than any human could possibly hope to give. It was a little slice of paradise.

"Oh dude, I forgot to get popcorn!" Alfred wailed suddenly, "You can't watch movies without popcorn!"

Ivan shook his head, "I can, I do not eat popcorn, da?" The incubus was surprised when Alfred gaped up at him.

"Wha- you don't? But everyone eats popcorn, bro! It's like, the ultimate in movie snacks! I'm going to make some, you'll love it!" Ivan looked like he was going to protest, but before he could Alfred had paused the movie and was on his feet. "I won't be long!"

When Alfred at last returned, holding an enormous bowl of popcorn drowning in salt and butter, he found Ivan had abandoned the sofa and was examining the knitting magazines Arthur had left on the coffee table. Seriously, for all that the British man professed about being straight he definitely had more gay habits than Alfred himself did, though he probably wasn't taking it up the ass as much as Alfred was these days. Oh well.

"Oh, you are back," Ivan said as he noticed Alfred standing in front of him, "And this is... popcorn?"

"Well yeah, obviously," Alfred snorted, starting up the movie again as he sat next to the incubus, "Try some!" he offered one of the popped kernels up for inspection. The sex demon eyed it with some distaste.

"I... do not think that would appeal to me, da," he said finally.

Alfred pouted, "Come oooon, you don't know till you try, bro!"

"I will not," the Ivan said with a grumpy expression.

Alfred paused, then smirked and set the popcorn between his lips, holding it carefully out to the incubus that way. Violet eyes looked down at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"F-eing rom- Ah shit," Alfred swore as the piece of popcorn fell from his lips to his lap. "You're supposed to kiss me and take the food! It's romantic!" The American blushed. The incubus, on the other hand, looked rather disturbed.

"I- uh," he shook his head sharply as if trying to make sense of this, "Um, w-why would you want to..."

Alfred pouted again, "But... we could be romantic, and then have sex with Indy on the TV and-"

"Oh, you want sex," the demon relaxed instantly, then grinned, "Why did you not say so, little one? Or you could have just taken your clothes off..." Large hands were quickly on Alfred, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Nooo, I wanted to be romantic firs- ah!" Alfred gasped as his neck was assaulted. It felt as though Ivan's hands were everywhere at once, and really he stood no chance as he felt his erection rise...

Ivan had retreated to Alfred's bedroom when he heard the front door unlocking, not that the Englishman knew this. When Arthur had come back late that night, he found his roommate fast asleep and naked on the semen-covered living room sofa with the main menu of an Indiana Jones DVD on the TV screen.

He really didn't want to know.

* * *

They had been 'living together' for about three weeks when Alfred began to suspect there might be something wrong with fucking an incubus. It probably would've taken him less time to figure that out, but the final exams for the first semester were approaching and when he wasn't fucking, eating or sleeping he was trying to cram in as much studying as possible. It left little time for thinking about serious issues, such as the fact that he was feeling generally weaker as he went through his days and was considerably more stressed over school than he ever had felt before, though this was likely due to missing so many classes and therefore falling far behind. To top it off, he'd even developed the first cold he'd had since he was a child. Generally, Alfred had a stronger-than-usual immune system but it was easy to chalk up this additional irritant to the amount of stress he was under, and he attributed the weakness to the cold.

None of these things alerted Alfred to anything being seriously wrong. Ivan had gradually grown more comfortable with the new arrangement. He consented to sit with Alfred on the sofa as he watched television and long as he could give Alfred a continuous hand job, and was gradually introduced to the internet as well since Alfred spent so much time on it. He even reluctantly allowed Alfred to try feeding him some of the American's favourite foods, such as hamburgers and French fries, though the sex demon seemed to find them all equally nauseating.

Alfred began to notice there was a little something... disturbing about his bed partner when Alfred was having a particularly bad day with his cold. He was too tired to move, stuffed up and sweating up a storm. Ivan was surfing the internet, looking rather bored.

"I-Ivan," Alfred whined, tearing up slightly, "I'm siiiick..."

"Da, I can tell," Ivan said dully, his eyes sliding over to see the American laid up in bed.

Alfred pouted, "You have to take care of me!"

"I do?" the incubus frowned.

"Yeah, you do! We're living together!" Alfred snapped, feeling irritable, "Get me Kleenex! And cough drops, and ginger ale... and soda crackers... and burgers! Lots of burgers!"

"You're being annoying," Ivan sighed, "Why do you need all of that?"

Alfred gasped, "Th-that's mean! And I need it, cause I can't sleep and-"

"Then I'll help you to sleep," Ivan smiled and... Alfred actually shuddered slightly. That smile was... a bit dark.

"W-what do you mean?" Alfred asked slowly as Ivan got up from Alfred's desk and stalked toward the bed. Alfred whimpered as the sex demon crawled on top of him and captured his lips in a kiss. Alfred tried to push him back, but his arms could barely be lifted. "N-no, p-please Ivan, not... I'm sick, I don't want it right now..."

"But it will help you to sleep, da?" Ivan said huskily as he began to nip at Alfred's neck. The American did moan slightly, but he really didn't feel up for this right then.

"C-come on, I really don't... w-won't you get sick from this too?"

"Nyet, I will not," Ivan smiled against Alfred's skin and began working the blonde American's shirt off to continued protests. "Oh hush, you're too weak to start getting upset now," Ivan tutted and covered Alfred's mouth. Being stuffed up at he was, this made breathing rather difficult and to be honest, Alfred was beginning to panic. It wasn't long before he began to thrash and whimper.

"I will let go if you will be quiet, da?" Ivan said seriously and after stilling for a second, Alfred gave a small nod and was released as Ivan pulled off the American's boxers.

"B-but I don't..." Alfred silenced with wide eyes as Ivan sent him a strict warning look. Then the silver head of hair drifted down and took Alfred into his mouth and the protesting whimpers turned to moans, harsh moans that made his throat burn but moans none the less. He was flipped over on the bed and Ivan began to prepare him, but Alfred was stuck against the pillow without the power to turn his head to breathe and just as Ivan entered, Alfred's world went black...

He woke in the hospital. Arthur was standing over him looking fretful. After some hurried explanations, Alfred learned that Arthur had told the nurses they were cousins so that he could remain at his bedside to be sure Alfred was alright. The American had to admit he felt a little touched by the sentiment, but as Arthur began to rant about Alfred being pig headed and irresponsible for not telling his roommate just how sick he was Alfred's mind began to turn to more important thoughts.

Mainly along the lines of the fact that Ivan was now willing to take sex when he wanted, how the incubus had overpowered him completely, how Alfred had fallen unconscious and the sex demon had done nothing to help him...

He would be in the hospital for three days before he was determined strong enough to discharge. Ivan did not visit him, the nurses came in too frequently anyway and he would've been seen if he had. When Alfred finally headed back to the flat and to his routine he felt better than he had in a long while. He was breathing deeper and seemed full of energy as he walked through the hallways and out to Arthur's tiny electric car. (Saving the environment and economically sound as well!)  
Arthur had to go straight to work after dropping Alfred off at the flat and the American had somehow nearly forgotten the incubus until he opened his bedroom door to find Ivan lying naked on his bed with a seductive gleam in his violet eyes.

"Privyet little one! You missed me, da? We have not had fun in so long..." the sex demon opened his arms to Alfred, but the America shook his head slowly, backing up. Ivan's eyes narrowed. "What is wrong?"

Alfred swallowed, "Y-you... you fucked me unconscious, dude..."

Ivan frowned, "But I have done that from the beginning."

"I-I said no!" Alfred swallowed again, "A-and you did it anyway! I was laid up sick, and you just... you still... y-you r-raped..."

"Nyet, I did not rape you!" Ivan barked out and Alfred jumped. Within a moment Ivan was off the bed and had Alfred pinned to the wall, his eyes boring in him. "I was helping you to sleep, da? That is all. That is all I have been doing all this time, is it not?"

"B-but..." Alfred shivered, but Ivan's glare intensified. Alfred slowly nodded his head. "Y-yeah... yeah that's... all..."

Ivan smiled then, and patted Alfred's shoulder. "Da. And you seem tired after all that excitement. How about we celebrate your recovery?"

"Huh? Oh!" Alfred gasped and was silenced with a dominating kiss and things quickly escalated from there. Alfred woke the following afternoon feeling very groggy. Ivan was on him in moments and he was being fucked into the mattress again. He did not wake until Arthur returned home and was able to shake him awake.

"Good God, don't scare me like that! Are you still so sick? Sleeping too much is bad for you, you know!" Arthur snapped as Alfred's eyes blearily opened.

"Aw... shut up Artie, my head hurts..." Alfred grumbled. Arthur flushed red and scowled.

"Don't call me that! And fine, just... just do what you want then!" The Englishman stomped out of the room and Alfred groaned as Ivan crawled out from beneath the bed. It was always slightly creepy when he did that, since Alfred could swear there wasn't enough room under there for Ivan's bulky frame.

Alfred made sure to leave the house early the next day. He began spending less time at the flat and yet, he couldn't avoid it entirely or Arthur would get suspicious. Hell, Ivan might get suspicious and Alfred didn't want to know what might happen if Ivan decided to try coming after him... When he did end up at his home, Ivan was there quickly smothering his protests and sending him into ecstasy comas. Only now it was scary. There was no longer cuddling on the sofa or showing Ivan Lolcats on the internet. Alfred was resisting, and Ivan wasn't letting him go.

Alfred wanted to look up the word 'incubus' on the internet, but if he did it would have to be while he was away from the flat and... if he were honest with himself he'd say he was afraid of what he would find if he did so.

Finally though, finally Alfred could not take it any longer. He had to know. But he couldn't trust the internet. Who could he trust? Well, none of his buddies from school but... he recalled early on when he began living with Arthur he had been looking for the TV remote while the Brit had been out and had searched his roommate's bedroom. In the man's closet had been some weird books and candles, and strange plants in jars. He'd opened one book and found strange recitations as well. Alfred hadn't mentioned finding these things to Arthur of course, and had brushed it off since he didn't believe in magic at the time and it was just silly to him that Arthur had such a weird collection. He'd laughed it off.

But it wasn't funny anymore. Now it might be his one hope. He'd need to ask Arthur about sex demons and, possibly, ask him for help. Although... even if he hadn't seen inside that closet he might've thought of Arthur sooner or later. The man was a lot less careful about hiding his little obsession with fairies than the one about weird books, Alfred could swear he heard Arthur giggling and talking to someone he called 'Tinkerbelle' late at night sometimes and THAT was way scarier than any weird books in a closet, really. Not quite as scary as possibly being fucked to death though, all things considered.

* * *

When Alfred finally finished explaining things to Arthur, the Englishman was staring at him slack jawed. Arthur didn't know what to say. His roommate had been screwing with an incubus for months and... Arthur hadn't known?

"But... how..." Arthur swallowed, trying to make sense it all. "I-I mean I know I tend to work a lot but... how could that go on so long..." Colour rose on his face suddenly. "Is that why you leave clothes all over the place?"

"Uh, yeah," Alfred scratched his head and blushed in embarrassment.

"A-and that w-white on the sofa... well I got that off b-but the purple was... was..." Arthur shrieked and jumped off the couch and looked at the purple stain on it that he had attributed to some kind of soda pop or other beverage of Alfred's. He had... he had been sitting on that! Disgusting!

"Usually I was better at cleaning up; it was easier in the kitchen..."

"MY KITCHEN?! Y-you... in the... th-that's so unsanitary!" Arthur wailed, wringing his hands and trying not to think about what had gone on against the stove or refrigerator or countertop... urg...

"Well, um," Alfred frowned, "It IS kinda weird you never heard us. I mean, Ivan would cover my mouth when you were home so I wouldn't moan too loud, but the bed still squeaked..."

Now Arthur blushed. "W-well I... I sleep with earplugs, actually."

Alfred blinked. "What? Why? Do you snore so loud you wake yourself up or something?"

"I-I don't snore!" Arthur gasped. Surely if he had, someone would've told him so, and he certainly had never woken himself up for such a reason! "It's just... I didn't grow up in London, I grew up out in the English countryside near a forest glen, which is where I met most of the fairies I know now. But I came to London for work and to get away from my brothers and... well I can't sleep with the traffic going all night!"

Alfred suddenly looked annoyed. "Damn! So Ivan didn't need to cover my mouth at all, we could've gone full at it and you wouldn't have known anyway!"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "That is hardly the point, Alfred! You should not have been sleeping with that thing at all!"

Alfred's annoyance dropped and he looked at his hands, shame-faced. "S-so this... weakness thing... and being tired... it's because Ivan's draining my life out of me?"

"Essentially, yes," Arthur nodded, looking rather grave. "This incubus is feeding off of you. Perhaps at the moment you seem like a novelty to him and that is why you've lived so long, most would resist him a lot more I should think... but eventually if this keeps up you will not wake up from one of these 'sex comas'. In fact, had I not called the ambulance that day, you could very well have met your end that night!"

Alfred bit his lip before answering. "But... I didn't, and that was weeks ago! If he meant to k-kill..." he swallowed, "Kill me... if he meant to kill me then, why keep me alive, now? Why not just kill me when I got home?"

"Well," Arthur sighed, sitting back on the couch and avoiding the purple stain, "I would imagine that at that moment you had become unappealing to him. You were sick, and no one is at their best when sick. Also, you were likely very drained of energy already, so he might've thought it'd be easy to end things with you. But when you returned from the hospital you were fit and recharged, it likely sparked his interest back."

Alfred slumped backwards and stared at the ceiling with wide, empty eyes. "But..." he whimpered, softly, "But... what do I do now, then? H-he's in my room, waiting for me, a-and I..."

"Well, you at least came to the right person," Arthur said promptly, giving Alfred a firm pat on the knee before rising to his feet. "Lucky for you, I happen to be trained and experienced in the art of exorcism. I merely need to look up the correct spell to banish an incubus and we will be set. I simply need to examine the spell books in my closet."

"Oh, right, those," Alfred nodded, and then grinned sheepishly, "I've kind of seen them before, back when-"

"You were looking for the TV remote, I know," Arthur said dryly, "Tinkerbelle told me. I did not bring it up before because I didn't want to have to answer silly questions when I didn't need to."

"Uh..." Alfred coughed slightly and decided not to pursue the subject, instead getting up as well to follow Arthur into his elegantly organized room (and slightly girly what with the flower wallpaper and pictures of fairies if you wanted Alfred's opinion).

Arthur gestured for Alfred to sit on his bed while he went to the closet and Alfred did so. He was not there long, however, before Arthur let out a strangled yelp.

"What's up, bro?" Alfred asked quickly as Arthur backed away from the door, shaking.

"M-my spell books... they're gone!" Arthur gasped out, turning very pale.

"Gone?" Alfred squeaked, feeling as though ice suddenly ran through his veins, "W-what do you mean, gone?"

"I _mean_ they aren't here, obviously!" Arthur snapped, running a hand fretfully through his messy hair. Gone? How could they be gone? Why... unless...

"Looking for these, da?"

Both Arthur and Alfred's eyes snapped to the door leading to the hallway. Filling it was the large dark figure of Ivan, his arms full of books. He smirked at the dumbfounded blonde roommates before tossing the books down the hall behind him and stepping into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I-Ivan," Alfred said faintly, looking rather ill. Arthur was too, actually. His large eyebrows were expressing all degrees of dread as he faced a powerful supernatural creature in a situation where he seemed rather... defenceless.

"Little one," Ivan grinned toothily, "I am disappointed in you. I thought our relationship was a little secret, da? Just between us two. Why would you go and get your nosey roommate involved in it?"

"A-Artie..." Alfred began, then halted, backing up on the bed and drawing his knees into his chest, "A-Artie said y-you're trying-"

"Oh, I heard what your 'friend' said, little one," Ivan chucked and tapped on the wall, "These are very thin, da?" Arthur sucked in a sharp breath. Of course, he was such an idiot; Alfred had SAID Ivan was just in his bedroom, he should have known he would hear them!

Alfred let out a soft moan of distress. "S-so is it t-true? A-are you trying to... to kill me?"

Ivan's face lit up in a way that made Alfred feel as if the bottom of his stomach had fallen out. The incubus began to giggle, and Alfred's head shook slowly from side to side as the creature doubled over in laughter that may as well have been fingernails on a chalkboard for the amount of comfort the sound brought him.

"Oh, little Alfred~" the America's head perked up at that and his eyes widened. Had Ivan ever called him by his name before? "If I were trying to kill you, would I not have done it already? Surely I have had plenty of opportunities to do so, da?"

"W-well," Alfred swallowed, "Th-that's true..."

"Don't listen to him!" Arthur snapped, not taking his eyes off of the incubus for a second. "Don't listen to a word he says, Alfred. He's trying to calm you down so you'll let down your guard!"

"I do not think we need your opinion, da?" Ivan turned a menacing grin toward Arthur. The Brit made a choked noise and backed into the wall. A thick, purple aura was pulsing around the incubus and Arthur felt very short of breath, panting and unable to speak as Ivan turned back to Alfred and began walking ever so slowly toward the trembling man on the bed.

Alfred took a deep breath, trying to calm down enough to face the sex demon as he approached. "B-but are you... are you taking m-my life-?"

"Silly little Alfred," Ivan tittered and finally placed a hand on Alfred's chest, pushing him back on Arthur's mattress and hovering over him, "Of course I take energy from you. I do not eat nor sleep; this is how an incubus gets energy, da, by taking energy during sex. But you enjoyed it, did you not? I would almost think you had developed feelings for me~" The incubus grinned. Alfred's eyes widened and Arthur made a gagging sound from across the room.

"W-well that..." Alfred felt a hot blush colour his cheeks and he coughed slightly. "I-I just... I don't want to die..." he finished in a whisper. Ivan tutted and leaned down to kiss the American's lips, lightly. Alfred gasped quietly and turned away.

"It is not very nice," Ivan pouted and patted Alfred's cheek, "After all I have done for you; you conspire with someone to get rid of me. Do you not regret such a thing?"

Alfred shivered. He didn't know what to do. He felt so... vulnerable against Ivan. And even as afraid as he was of the incubus he could feel heat pooling in his belly from being so close to him. Everything about Ivan awoke his senses and sent him into frenzy and still... still...

Alfred looked up at Ivan, sucked in a deep breath, and SHOUTED.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING REGRETTING IT; YOU SHOULDN'T STEAL MY ENERGY WITHOUT PERMISSION YOU FUCKING SEX MONSTER VILLIAN THING!" And then he kneed Ivan in the balls. The incubus hissed loudly and smacked Alfred hard across the face even as his heavy body fell down against the American's, pinning it so it was nearly immobile. Alfred screamed and thrashed but it didn't do any good.

"ALFRED!" Alfred's head twisted to see Arthur standing in the doorway and shouting, an open book in his hands. It seemed that while Ivan was distracted the Englishman had run into the hallway. "ALFRED, DID ANYONE GIVE YOU ANYTHING JUST BEFORE THE INCUBUS SHOWED UP?!"

"WHAT?!" Alfred screamed back and then let out a long moan as Ivan latched onto his neck and began sucking there, hands moving down to rub at the blonde's crotch.

"JUST TELL ME, DAMN IT!" Arthur shrieked, horrified as Ivan was naked in the blink of an eye and tearing off Alfred's clothes as if they were paper.

"You do not like me anymore, da? So I will end things now! Do not worry, you will enjoy it at the end~" Ivan laughed as Alfred tried to keep his legs together until the incubus pinched his nipples, forcing him to give a groan and relax enough to pry them apart easily.

"Th-there was..." Alfred gasped as Ivan's mouth engulfed his member and sucked eagerly, clearly completely absorbed in 'feeding' and not paying a lick of attention to what Arthur and Alfred were talking about. "THERE WAS A SCARF!"

"A scarf?" Arthur's eyes quickly locked on the scarf around Ivan's neck. "Th-the one you've been wearing recently?"

"Y-yeah, it was cold, and it hid the h-hickeys..." Alfred let out a sob as his erection twitched for the sex demon, his body melting into every touch. "B-but yeah there was this one kinda scary girl with long blonde hair, sh-she asked me out and when I said no sh-she gave me the scarf to show n-no hard feelings! F-fuck..." Arthur swore loudly and ran from the room. "H-HEY ARTIE DON'T L-leave..." Alfred hissed as two thick fingers entered him at once, "OW! THAT HURT!"

"It will get better," Ivan mumbled, eyes glazed as he grabbed Alfred's legs and folded the man expertly in half, aligning himself and smiling at his prey. "I should say goodbye now, little Alfred, since you will not be in your right mind much longer, da? You have been a very interesting meal, and it is a shame to cut it short. I was even growing fond of you and was considering letting you live... oh well!" And then he pushed inside. Alfred's hollering was enough to arouse the concern of everyone in their building surely, and within a moment there was hard knocking on the door and shouts from the hall asking if everything was alright.

That's when Ivan screamed.

Alfred stilled immediately as Ivan's scarf burst into violet coloured flames. The incubus thrashed and withdrew from the American, falling off the bed and onto the floor as the flames spread around him, devouring the creature as it wailed in pain. Alfred felt the heat on his face as the flames burned brighter and brighter. Finally there was a flash of light that forced Alfred to shut his eyes and then the loudest screech was cut off abruptly, leaving the American's ears ringing.

Finally Alfred opened his eyes. Ivan was gone. On the carpet were small scorch marks and nothing else.

"D-did it... I suppose it... worked..." Alfred looked up to see Arthur breathing hard and crossing the room to collapse onto the bed. "H-he burned up, yes?" Alfred nodded dumbly. "Good, I-I had to burn that scarf as part of the exorcism. As I thought, it was the origin of the curse.

"So... you killed him?" Alfred said softly, his eyes returning to the scorch marks on the floor.

"Ah, n-no, I don't think so," Arthur admitted, flushing slightly, "Th-that would've been a little beyond me I'm afraid, though I did banish it back to hell in a rather... painful manner."

"He's not dead?" Alfred froze, "W-what if he comes back then?"

"He won't," Arthur said quickly, then cleared his throat, "Well he can't, that is, unless he's summoned again. Just... don't accept any more 'gifts' from that girl, alright? You will be fine."

"Oh, so... that's it then?" Alfred muttered, looking rather lost.

"Yes, I should hope so," Arthur smiled. Alfred nodded again, carefully, and then whined. Arthur's smile melted off his face as quickly as it had appeared. "Well, what is it now?"

"I still have a boner, Artie!"

The Englishman flushed red, noticing that Alfred was indeed still naked and hard as a rock, and proceeded to smack Alfred hard on the leg, making him yelp. "THEN GO BACK TO YOUR BEDROOM AND TAKE CARE OF IT THEN YOU WANKER!"

That was about when Arthur realised that someone appeared to be trying to break down their door, likely the neighbours, and Arthur groaned and got up to try explaining why there was so much screaming going on in their flat this evening. Maybe he could convince them Alfred got his trouser snake caught in a zipper and overreacted...

As Arthur dealt with the mess of explanations, Alfred had gone back to his room taking Arthur's insult to heart and began to wank off furiously. To his irritation, not only was he barely able to get himself off after two hours, but it was only if he completely focused on recalling as many details about sex with Ivan as he could- the sight, the smell, the sweat greasing their skin- and all the while trying to shove as many fingers inside of himself as he could manage. Even then it just wasn't enough.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Alfred found himself stuck by random erections so often he wondered if he was going through a second puberty. It took hours to get himself off each time as well, it was torturous. He started to frequent gay bars and slept around as much as possible, even bedding the Frenchman who shagged Arthur a few times, but no one seemed to be able to get him off as well as... _he_ could. No size of vibrating dildo seemed big enough either.

It became unbearable, the constant need for sex. But he couldn't bring it up to anyone, how could anyone understand that he got addicted to sex with an incubus? He'd get sent straight to the loony bin. He couldn't even go to Arthur, when he mentioned how horny he was the Brit only called him a pervert and said he was getting 'as bad as the frog'. Whatever that meant, there was no help from him.

So eventually Alfred decided he had no choice.

He still had Natalya's phone number; she HAD given it to him after all when she asked him out. He'd pay whatever price she asked- hell, maybe she'd assume he'd end up dead and just give him another scarf for free.

Because Alfred couldn't concentrate on school anymore. He couldn't think about Indiana Jones, or his friends, or his family, or Arthur. Ivan was gone, but it seemed that Alfred was still under his curse. He had been too far in. He needed Ivan. He needed to be fucked into the mattress until he bleed and never woke up again.

He'd give Natalya a call. Maybe Ivan would take pity on him and just lock him up in a sex dungeon somewhere to be buggered by him 24/7, or would just move in with him again and they could continue as they had before. But even if Alfred's hopes were in vain and Ivan was still mad... being fucked completely to death didn't seem like such a bad thing to him, these days.

**END****  
**_((Joyful Note 2: This was originally posted on AO3 due to the smut purge. But look, if this gets removed it's my only thing on here that might be. Consider this a test of the waters. If it gets to stay, yay, and if it's removed I'll know better than to try posting anything like this here ever again. But I like this one, I worked hard on it, and I want to try sharing it here if I can. Enjoy it, please.))  
_


End file.
